Suffer in silence no more
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: No one noticed the fact that Soundwave had lost a good friend the day Jack and Arcee blew up that gas station... A small tribute to Laserbeak. Cover photo borrowed from JazzTheTiger on deviantart.


**WARNING: minor spoilers for season 3!**

**I do not own Transformers Prime or the cover photo for this story. The picture belongs to JazzTheTiger from deviantart and Jazz generously let me use it for this story. Thanks Jazz! :)**

* * *

Soundwave laid the mini con down on the table with care, his servos shaking slightly. Although his distress was unnoticed by his superiors. They carried on as if nothing of importance was lost and that they only had everything to gain. He could feel their presence close behind him as he worked, but he wished they would leave. He wished he could have just one moment alone to collect himself!

"Well? Did any other surveillance data survive?" Megatron's voice hissed behind the communications officer as the mech worked steadily on the recordings in Laserbeak's memory banks.

"Shame.. We might have at least learned the direction in which Arcee and the human fled.." Starscream added from his other side.

Soundwave managed to ignore the Seeker's snide remark, stroking the wing of his fallen friend. His master and commander still failed to notice his distress, and they continued to speak behind him and further added insult to injury.

"Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots. And build upon the tactical advantage we managed to secure!" Megatron continued.

Grinding his denta together, he willed himself to stay silent! But he could not stop the tears threatening his optics. His mask hid his anger and grief, but he knew that if he didn't get away soon he was going to burst! Laserbeak had been his companion, his friend, for a millennia. And now he was dead. And no one but himself seemed to care... He knew that the Decepticons were naturally hardened, but how could they be so ignorant to the fact that they were openly mocking the death of his friend?

He let his servos roam the edges of his mini con's frame, and he took in every injury. Every burn. Every scratch. Every last mark that were made the last things the little con had ever felt. And he grieved. The tears behind his mask had started to fall. And still, as his shoulders shook, no one noticed him in his silence.

"Lord Megatron! I am ready to return to Darkmount." Knockout's voice was heard over the com system. "And I'm certain you'll want to see what I've uncovered."

"Soundwave-" Megatron stirred him from his musing, "-open a space bridge portal!"

He quickly switched tasks, trying to block his thoughts of Laserbeak from his processor as he opened the portal...

What happened next was practically a blur to him. He saw the medic return with some over zealous sauntering and sweet talk to boot. But he ignored it all. After things settled down again he took the little flier in his arms gingerly and exited the room.

With quick steps, he made it back to his quarters in record time. Locking his door, he summoned his two other mini cons Ravage and Rumble as he set their fallen comrade on the desk in the corner. He heard their silent cries of shock at the sight and he turned away, unable to control himself anymore.

Retracting his mask, he rubbed the Energon out of his optics with a noiseless sob. He leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor shamefully, keeping his face hidden behind his servos. What had he done? He had sent Laserbeak out to his own doom.. He was gone!

"I am so sorry my friend..." he mourned, breaking his silence for the first time in over one thousand years. His time of silent grieving was over, but his cries were not heard. No one but he cared for the small and the less fortunate. No one but himself would feel the empty void Laserbeak left...

* * *

**Did anyone else noticed that virtually no one missed Laserbeak?! I am pretty sure that little mini con is dead, and no one cared! So this is my small tribute to him. Not my best work I admit, but I just had to get all the feels out.**

**Leave a review, all those of you out there who are hurting for poor Soundwave. :(**


End file.
